


Some Like it Hot

by theskywasblue



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-09
Updated: 2010-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Gojyo wins the battle, but he always seems to lose the war</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Like it Hot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [epiphanytiff](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=epiphanytiff).



> Originally written for the [Valentine_smut](http://community.livejournal.com/valentine_smut/) giftfic exchange 2008.

Goku isn't far off, Gojyo thinks, to describe Sanzo as 'the sun'. Most of the time, though, he's like the winter sun - distant, still bright enough to sting the eyes if one looks at it too long, but never providing even a trace of heat.

Sometimes, though, he can be like the sun in the middle of August - blistering the skin, pressing down on the body like a weight, robbing breath and life from the world. His is the heat of rage, of violence - the burning sting of a blow to bare flesh, the fiery ache of an open wound.

"Do that again...c'mon...I dare ya," Gojyo watches as Sanzo slumps against the wall, breathless, sweating. He's really in no condition to be fighting, neither is Gojyo for that matter - he can feel the ache in his ribcage, hear his own pulse throbbing in the back of his skull and the room is tilted ever so slightly to the left, like he's holding his head at an angle. He hopes the floor is slanted.

"Son...sunnuva bitch..." Sanzo wipes the sweat from his forehead and pushes up tall.

Where does he get off, Gojyo wonders, acting all hot-shit when he's clearly in as much, if not more pain than Gojyo is. Gojyo has developed a sixth sense for pain; he can smell it, and right now it coming off Sanzo in waves. It's intoxicating in a way Gojyo is sure another person's pain shouldn't be - though maybe that's the slight concussion talking.

Sanzo lunges and Gojyo can't be bothered to dodge because it hurts when he moves too quickly, though in the end taking the blow probably hurts more. The impact with the floor pushes all the air from Gojyo's lungs and the weight that lands on him afterwards doesn't help. Everything tilts and swings; he grabs the wrist by his head on reflex and tries to roll them, to get the upper hand, but Sanzo's other hand, slick with fever-sweat yet still strong enough to nearly crush bone, pushes under Gojyo's chin, forcing his head back painfully against the worn floorboards.

"Perverted kappa shit-head," the monk snarls, "get out of my fucking way."

"Not gonna happen cherry-chan," he tries to sound cocky, utterly unconcerned, even though all Sanzo really has to do is put some weight on the arm locked under Gojyo's chin to cut off what little air the red-head can draw past the heaviness in his chest and the faint stabbing pain in his ribs. "We've been through this already - you're not going anywhere until that pretty ass of yours is all healed up."

Sanzo draws his hand back, tries to hit him, and that's all the opening that Gojyo needs to pull his knee up between them and gain enough leverage to push the blonde off, then he's on Sanzo, one knee digging into the small of his back, twisting one arm up between the thrashing monk's shoulder-blades, gulping air past the ache in his own chest.

Sanzo spits out curses that Gojyo's never even heard before, struggling against the hold, and before Gojyo can pause long enough to think about what he's doing, he's got his teeth on Sanzo's earlobe, biting hard enough to draw blood.

Sanzo curses, shudders, and then goes still; the sound that escapes his throat is something halfway between a growl of fury and a whimper of pain, and even though it shouldn't, it goes straight to Gojyo's cock.

"Useless pantywaist son of a whore - get the hell off me."

Gojyo does - embarrassed and horrified by the taste in his mouth; but he has enough good sense to still put his body between Sanzo and door, using the cool wood to try and shock his brain back into coherent thought; trying desperately to pretend that his dick isn't straining against his zipper.

He would give just about anything for Hakkai to walk in.

"You're still in my way..." Sanzo staggers a little as he gets to his feet, looking for just an instant like he might collapse, but the asshole refuses to give Gojyo the easy out.

"Yeah...well that's not going to change any time soon, blondie."

Sanzo rakes his hair back with a shaking hand, but it falls forward again almost instantly, veiling eyes that burn like some kind of mystic violet fire.

Gojyo's fairly certain he isn't breathing properly anymore.

Sanzo moves in until the only thing separating him from the door is Gojyo's skin. Gojyo can feel the heat coming off him, smell his fever, his fury, and it narrows the world until there isn't space enough for Gojyo to move, let alone breathe.

"Move," the command is pure Sanzo - holier-than-thou, disgustingly confident, and it rubs Gojyo exactly the wrong way; or maybe it's the right way, because he's pretty sure he's never been so fucking hard in his life.

"Make me."

The kiss hurts. Their teeth clack together and part of Gojyo's lower lip gets caught in the fray, splitting open. Sanzo's tongue pushes so deep into his mouth it almost chokes him and Gojyo digs his fingers hard into the blonde's hips, caught between pushing him back and pulling him in.

"Asshole..." Gojyo hisses through his teeth, trying to push away from the door, but Sanzo pushes him back, hard enough that Gojyo's shoulders and the back of his head hit the wood with a dull thud. The world blinks out of existence for a moment, with a sound like the filament on a light bulb popping the instant the switch is thrown, and suddenly Gojyo is against the door the other way, hands and cheek and chest against wood now warmed by his body heat and his jeans are halfway down his thighs.

"You could've just said something," Gojyo's quite proud that he manages to sound arrogant, given the situation. Sanzo snarls something crass and pulls his hair in response, jamming two fingers into Gojyo's mouth. Gojyo's first instinct is to bite down, just out of malice, especially if those fingers are headed where he thinks they are; but he doesn't. No point, really, it would just be more bruises and trouble than it's ultimately worth. The first penetration stings - a lot, actually - right on the border of what Gojyo considers real pain, "Easy there, sunshine..."

Sanzo's answer to that is to bite down on Gojyo's shoulder, hard enough that Gojyo knows it's going to leave bruises, a dozen tiny, perfect, purple-black impressions of Sanzo's teeth. The intruding fingers push in deep, pull out and push in again. Just as the warm tendrils of pleasure are starting to outnumber the sharp bolts of pain, something bigger - burning hot and slick with spit - is pushing at him.

"Always in my fucking way..." Sanzo pants, licking the pulse in Gojyo's neck like it's a delicacy he's going to sink his teeth into any second, "This would never have happened if you weren't such a pansy-ass..."

"Turns out you love my pansy ass." Gojyo swallows a sound that might be a groan but is probably a yelp as Sanzo goes halfway in with a single thrust, thumping the heel of his palm once against the door; and wouldn't it be a bitch if Hakkai walked in _now_?

"Shut up," Sanzo commands, pulling Gojyo's hair again, probably just for the tactile sensation of it; pure Sanzo once again, why be gentle when you can get the same result with a little pain thrown in for spice? But Gojyo's willing to obey, just this once; it's not like he can manage an appropriately scathing comeback once Sanzo's all the way in and lighting fire to every nerve at the base of his spine anyway. As it is, he can barely manage not to moan; either Sanzo has had a lot of practice or just damn lucky aim, because he's hitting something perfect with every thrust, and as much as Gojyo doesn't want to come - if the monk can be a spiteful bastard, so can he - there's no way in hell he's going to be able to stop himself. He reaches down, curls his fingers loosely around the base of his aching arousal, gives it one tentative stroke and that's the end.

"Hurry the fuck _up_, goldilocks..." he grinds out through clenched teeth as the spots clear from his vision and his knees stop shaking. He doesn't want to look back over his shoulder and see the self-satisfied smirk he's sure is plastered all over Sanzo's face, but he does reach back and brush fingers slick with his own come over the blonde's hip. Somehow that does it, Sanzo thrusts one last time, deep and hard, and lets himself go with a grunt that becomes a moan smothered against Gojyo's shoulder. There's a moment of perfect stillness, the sort that Gojyo knows he craves and never really gets, then Sanzo's burning heat and weight is gone from his back. Gojyo takes a few seconds to adjust to the sensation before tugging his jeans up and zipping the fly. The button stays gaping.

Sanzo's already sitting on the edge of his bed, arm around his ribcage like it's aching; Gojyo takes a seat on the bed across from him, finding his cigarettes on the bedside table and lighting up. The acrid smoke is a relief; strangely it feels like he can breathe properly again.

"Fuck..." Sanzo groans. He doesn't exactly sound defeated, but he might be closer than Gojyo has ever heard before.

"Yeah," Gojyo agrees, passing the cigarette across the space between them. For once Sanzo doesn't complain about the taste, just takes a long drag and hands it back.

Gojyo wants to say something - maybe '_it doesn't always have to be like this_' - but that would just piss Sanzo off again, bring them back to blows, and Gojyo isn't sure how many more right hooks his jaw can take.

"Open the window," Sanzo says; lying down on his side, facing the wall, "it's fucking hot in here."

It _is_ hot, Gojyo thinks, it's fucking _stifling_.

-End-


End file.
